


Slave To Love

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A hint of cross-dressing, Anal Sex, Bondage, Desk Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was born to be Hannibal's. His lover -- and his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slave To Love

"Come here, William. Let me look at you."

Hannibal smiled as Will approached him, blushing. This little idea was one of the better ones he'd had, to his way of thinking; he could tell that Will was embarrassed, but that would soon wear off as he got used to the sensual feel of what he was wearing.

Will stood before him, naked except for a black satin garter belt that held up sheer black stockings. Hannibal couldn't help but wonder if the silken fabric that now covered Will's smooth, waxed legs was a soft as the pale flesh that it was stretched over.

More than likely not. Nothing was as soft as Will's skin.

To Hannibal, he looked unbearably lovely; it was hard to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Will into an embrace, then lying him down on the nearby couch and taking him, not gently, but roughly, expressing his fierce desire in the most primal way.

But he wouldn't do that. Not tonight. He would let the desire build for both of them, and then he would take Will gently but firmly.

>i>If he could hold himself back, that was. Hannibal was beginning to doubt his ability to hold back when Will looked so deliciously decadent. He hadn't expected that little costume to have such an arousing effect on him.

He would have to exercise control. A lot of it.

Tonight, Will was his slave. A slave to desire, a slave to love. Of course, he was always that -- but the way he was dressed -- or, rather, barely dressed -- was a testament to how far Will was willing to go to show Hannibal how much in thrall he was.

Hannibal had to appreciate that. For a man like Will, even though he _was_ a submissive at heart, this kind of subservience didn't come easily.

WIll wasn't a naturally subservient man, though he was a submissive personality. He'd simply had to find the right man to bow his head to; Hannibal knew that he was that man. No one else would have been able to get this kind of reaction from Will.

Will was his slave, yes, but Will was also his lover. There was a fine line between the two, and Hannibal was good at keeping them balanced. He knew just when to treat Will as more o a slave, and when to make him a lover in every sense of the word.

He wanted Will now more than he had ever wanted him before. There was something about the way his lover looked at the moment that inflamed him.

Hannibal raised a hand to draw Will nearer; the young man stepped toward him, hesitantly at first, then with a more firm and sure step, until he stood directly in front of where Hannibal was seated in his chair. Will stood directly between Hannibal and the desk.

"Turn around, Will." Hannibal's voice as low, sultry.

His voice was as much of a caress as the touch of his hands would be in mere seconds. That voice would make Will obey as nothing else could.

His boyfriend obediently turned around; Hannibal reached out a hand to cup one smooth, firm buttock. He marveled at how soft Will's skin was, and how perfectly his hand seemed to fit around Will's flesh. It was as though this body had been made to fit his specifications.

Will was perfect. He had been born to be with Hannibal, born to belong to him. There was no other reason for why they fit like hand in glove -- in so many ways.

"Lean over the desk and spread your legs, Will." Hannibal's voice was still soft, almost a purr. The words didn't sound at all like a command -- though they definitely were.

Will did as he was told, and Hannibal's breath hitched in his throat. How could anyone be so beautiful, so utterly desirable? And as well as that, Will was utterly biddable -- at least for him. He was completely open and amenable to anything Hannibal wished of him.

He was a slave to love. A slave to desire. A slave to their bond. And Hannibal couldn't help but appreciate that fact. His boy was indeed well-trained.

Or perhaps Will simply loved him enough to do these things for him.

Hannibal stood up, loosening his belt and then unzipping his trousers. He knew that Will anticipated what was about to happen, could see it in the trembling of the slender body spread out before him. He would give Will all that he expected, all that he wanted.

He groaned at the feel of being gripped by such intense heat as he slid into that slender, willing body. His own desire rose, almost engulfing him.

But no, he couldn't let that desire take over. he couldn't become a slave to that desire, a slave to his own need -- or even his love for Will. No, he had to hold back, to retain control, to make sure that they were both satiated before he could let go.

But it was so hard to do, even as he thrust hard and deep into the body under him. It was hard to rein in those desires, to remind himself that he had to control their pleasure, when he wanted to make himself a slave to all that he wanted and needed.

Somehow, he would manage to do so. He would keep himself from losing control, no matter how hard it might be to do with this veritable feast spread before him.

He reached for Will's hands, holding him down even as he thrust harder and deeper into him. He could feel Will writhing under him, hear the soft moans that contained his name; all of it only inflamed his desire, made his body thrust even harder and more passionately.

All too soon, it was over, his release coursing through him.

Back down to earth from the rarefied air of the heavens that he and Will had just touched, landing lightly and gracefully on his feet, with only his rapid breathing and the pounding of his heart, as well as the pleasure still coursing through him, to let him know what heights they'd achieved.

Will's body in his arms, his rapid heartbeat matching Hannibal's own, the sound of his ragged breathing music to the ears.

Ah, and the feel of those silk stockings against his legs, knowing that the silken flesh they encased was even sweeter and more enticing. He wanted to feel that flesh beneath his hands, beneath his mouth, to taste Will to the fullest.

But that was something that needed to be done with care.

It was something that needed to be done in his bedroom, in the comfortable space of his large bed. Time to adjourn their intimate activities to that space, then. As pleasant as it had been to have Will here, he felt the need for something more at the moment.

He needed Will to be his slave, even if only for the evening. A slave to love, a slave who he could take again and again, a slave to his every wish. His wish would be Will's command --and all of those wishes would be obeyed, and even joyfully participated in.

This evening was far from over. In fact, it was only beginning.


	2. What We Both Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has decided to give both himself and Will everything that they want from each other before the night ends.

As they ascended the stairs, Hannibal could hear the slight _swish_ of the silk stockings against Will's thighs; the sound only made him more hungry for the young man who followed him so closely. He could hardly wait to get to the bedroom.

Even then, he wasn't going to remove those stockings from Will's legs. No, he had other plans; he intended to enjoy his boy this way for a while longer.

Actually, he intended to enjoy Will for the entire night; the two of them would only rest when he dawn broke and the sun was rising. It was the weekend; neither of them had anywhere else to be, and their time was their own. There were no other responsibilities.

And if there were, they could go to the devil.

A smile settled on Hannibal's features as they entered the bedroom; he knew exactly where he wanted Will. He could already envision his young lover stretched out on his bed, the position he would be in; he could already hear the sounds coming from Will's throat.

Oh, this was going to be heavenly. He had no doubt of that. He was going to enjoy himself thoroughly, in every way -- and so was Will.

After all, this was what Will wanted. He had made himself a slave to Hannibal; he wanted to be taken, to be treated as a slave as well as a lover. He had made himself subservient to Hannibal's will for a reason. Will _needed_ this, even more than he did.

He would give Will what he wanted, what he needed. What they _both_ wanted, he amended as he closed the door and turned to look at his lover. "William, lie down on the bed. Face down," he instructed, watching as Will moved to the bed.

His body tightened at the sight of Will lying on the bed, spread out before him. But no, this wasn't quite right. Will needed to be in a different position.

Ah, well, he could take care of that easily enough. Slowly, carefully, Hannibal began to remove his clothes, folding them and placing them on a chair as he undressed. He approached the bed naked, his gaze moving over Will's nearly nude body.

Those stockings made all the difference.

Will was incredibly sensual when he was naked and needy; it was one thing that Hannibal loved about him. But this way ....ah, he was sublime.

Climbing onto the bed behind Will, he slid his arms under the young man's body, lifting his ass until Will was on his knees. "Yes, perfect, my sweet," Hannibal breathed, moving his hands to the soft, firm curves of Will's bottom and closing his eyes.

Will was absolute perfection. No other body had ever enticed him in the way that Will's did; he had never wanted anyone this badly, and never would.

It still amazed him that Will had come to him as a virgin, that no one else had ever taken him. But then, given Will's intimacy issues, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Will was _his_ , that he was the only man who had ever touched Will, or ever would. They belonged together; Will was meant to be his slave, his mate, his lover. They had been born for each other.

Hannibal could feel Will's slim body trembling under his hands; he had no need to tremble, at least not with fear. He hoped that shaking was more attributable to lust.

It had to be. He _knew_ that Will wanted him. Wanted this.

He would give WIll what he wanted -- what they _both_ wanted. Starting now. Gently, slowly, his hands moved down Will's bottom, spreading him, arousing him. By the time his fingers brushed over the tender, puckered hole, Will was already moaning.

Oh yes, his lovely boy definitely wanted this. He knew what was coming, but he wasn't going to beg for it, no matter how hot and high his desire ran.

No, Will would make him wait for those moan, for that neediness. For a moment, just a moment, he wanted to make Will wait, as well. But he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't be so cruel to his mate. He would give Will what he wanted, and take his own pleasure from the giving.

Closing his eyes, he bent his head, licking over Will's entrance. Finally, he had the reward of the moan that he'd been waiting for; the sound sent a thrill down his spine. He loved hearing Will moan, even when the sound was simply guttural desire with no words.

Hearing Will moan like this only made his own desire rise. And made him more sure of what he wanted to do to make that moan rise in intensity.

His tongue pushed inside Will, shallowly at first before pulling out. Will's hips pushed back, as though he was chasing his need; Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the sight. Yes, Will wanted this. And his lover would get exactly what he wanted, and more.

He pushed his tongue in again, this time deeper.

Once he'd begun, he couldn't stop. The sound of Will's soft moans becoming cries of pleasure, the feel of the tightness that his tongue pressed into, he heat, the softness -- all of them combined to send Hannibal's own desire spiraling to the skies.

But he wouldn't let himself feel the ultimate pleasure yet. No, that would only come after he had pleasured Will, when his lover's body was sated and relaxed.

Then he would take his own pleasure, delving into Will's body with a fierceness that couldn't be denied. He would satisfy himself, and along the way, he knew that Will would be pleasured again. But for now, this came first. This would ignite his own desires.

He could feel Will's muscles tightening every time his tongue delved deeper; only seconds now before his boy would find his release, his body spinning out of control.

His calculations were right; within a few seconds, he could feel Will's muscles tightening one final time, feel his lover's release, then the relaxing of his body. He withdrew and sat up, pressing Will down against the cool sheets, letting his tremors subside.

"Relax, Will," he whispered. "I will return shortly."

It would only take a few moments for him to brush his teeth and ready himself for the next phase of their lovemaking. Will would understand why he was leaving the room for just a few minutes; it would give his young lover time to gather himself, to catch his breath.

Will would need a great deal of stamina to get through the rest of this night, Hannibal thought with a smile. But then again, so would he.

He planned to roll those stockings off Will's smooth, long legs slowly -- and then, he would take Will and let out all of the desire that was seething within him. He had waited long enough. It was time to join their bodies again, and to take his pleasure as he wished.


	3. Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders just how far the games Hannibal enjoys playing with him will go.

He was playing a dangerous game with Hannibal.

Will rolled over onto his back and watched his lover walk out of the room; he couldn't take his eyes from Hannibal. It was as though his gaze was hungry for the other man, just as much as his body was hungry for what Hannibal did to him.

He didn't know what else Hannibal planned for tonight, but whatever it was, he wouldn't turn it down. He was starving for whatever Hannibal wanted to give him.

How long had it been since they'd made love? He thought it had been at least three days -- which was why he had been so amenable to Hannibal's idea of putting on garters and silk stockings. At this point, he had needed Hannibal so badly that he didn't want to argue.

And strangely, the stockings didn't feel strange and alien. They didn't make him feel uncomfortable -- quite the opposite. They made him feel sexy.

 _That_ he hadn't expected. He had thought that he'd feel embarrassed, that he would want to get this over with and get the stockings off as quickly as he could. But no, he wanted to stretch this out, to enjoy this unaccustomed feeling of sensuality.

Hannibal had made him think outside the box.

Who would have thought that he'd actually enjoy these kinds of games? When he had first met Hannibal, he'd have thought this was beyond his comprehension.

But now, he was taking part in the game, and even enjoying it. This didn't even feel strange. Maybe it had, a little, at first -- but now he only felt contentment at being able to please his lover. And he had to admit, he was taking pleasure in it himself.

That shouldn't sound so strange, should it? He should be able to take pleasure in anything that he and his lover did together. After all, they were both consenting adults.

There was no reason to let this make him feel strange or uncomfortable. There was no reason to turn away from the games that Hannibal liked to play. They were just something new and different for him, something that he would have to learn to adapt to.

He had to play these games if he expected to keep Hannibal by his side. Losing his lover wasn't an option for him. Not now, and not ever.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

If keeping Hannibal with him meant playing these games, then he would continue to do it. And he wouldn't let himself be disconcerted by the fact that the games were something he was actually coming to enjoy, and to even look forward to.

Were they as dangerous as that little voice in the back of his mind told him they could be? Were these little games leading him down a path that would shatter his stability?

Will almost snorted at the thought. Stability? Him? That was the last word he would use to describe his life, or anything about himself. No, these games _gave_ him stability. They were something to hold on to in the ever-changing world he lived in.

The silk felt incredibly erotic against his skin, something that he hadn't imagined he would feel. He'd thought that this would just be another one of Hannibal's games, something that he would laugh at later, something that wouldn't make an impression on him.

But somehow, this felt _right_. He wasn't attracted to women, and certainly didn't want to dress like one or be one, but he liked this feeling.

Will couldn't put a name to it; he couldn't have said why the position he was in somehow felt like where he belonged. But he knew that he liked it, and even though it might be dangerous to let himself sink further into this game, he was going to do it.

Mainly because it would please Hannibal.

Hannibal would want him to lose himself in the pleasure that they were taking from each other tonight. He would want Will to immerse himself in the feeling.

And in the game, as well. He would want Will to become what he was pretending to be -- though Will wasn't entirely sure that he knew just what that was. He wasn't taking on another persona; he was himself, only a bit more .... well, in costume than he usually was.

Maybe this _was_ a dangerous game. Maybe he would get more immersed in it than he should. But at the moment, he liked the game. It was intriguing.

What would happen if he wanted to pull back a little? Would Hannibal get angry? Will didn't think so, the older man hadn't given any indication that he expected Will to blindly follow along with everything he chose to do. He might even expect a little recalcitrance.

He wouldn't get that, at least not now. Will was enjoying the game just as much as Hannibal was, and it was one that he wanted to keep playing.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how this particular game would end.

Or even if it _would_ end, really. Maybe Hannibal would keep pushing this to the next level, and the next .... Will wasn't sure that he liked that idea. This was fine once in a while, but this game _could_ easily go too far for his tastes.

He suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling that he was walking on a knife edge, balancing on a tightrope, trying to play a dangerous game that he couldn't win.

He took one deep breath, then another. There was nothing for him to worry about. If he expressed distaste for this, he was sure that Hannibal wouldn't try to force him into doing it again. But at the moment, he didn't want to turn away from whatever might happen.

He would play this night's game out to the end, and then he would consider whether it was something he wanted to repeat, or to take further.

He could hear Hannibal padding back down the hall; he didn't know if he was supposed to be lying here on his back, as he was, or if Hannibal would have preferred him not to move. Well, he would find out soon enough just where he was supposed to be.

This dangerous game was about to continue. And he would love every moment of it.


	4. Silken Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discovers that the addition of a slight barrier between will's skin and his own makes their physical joining even more erotic.

Hannibal smiled when he returned to his bedroom and saw Will; his young lover was in the very position that Hannibal wanted him in, stretched out on his back.

He had contemplated taking Will from behind, but had changed his mind. No, he wanted to feel the delicious rasp of those silk stocking as Will wrapped his long legs around his waist; he wanted to feel that silken barrier between Will's skin and his own.

"Stay right there, Will," he said, his tone of voice more a command than a request. He knew that he would be obeyed; he had no doubt as to Will's acquiescence.

Moving to the dresser on one wall, he opened a drawer and selected a silk scarf -- one that he didn't mind losing if he had to end up cutting it.

Once that was done, he moved back to the bed, looking down at the young man sprawled across the bed in front of him. He had to resist the urge to lick his lips; that might look far too feral, and he didn't want to frighten his young lover before they began.

Will gazed back at him, those blue eyes intense -- and _needy_.

That needy look made his own desire rise within him; he felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body. Not only would he take Will, but he would push their boundaries -- not only Will's, but his own as well. And if he went too far, then that would be the price they paid.

No, he wouldn't go too far. He would hold himself back at the last minute if he had to. He wouldn't risk pushing Will away from him at this stage of the game.

He leaned over Will, looking down at the young man. "Raise your arms above your head, Will," he said quietly, lifting the scarf. It was obvious what he intended to do with it, and he knew that Will had already guessed just what it would be used for.

Will complied, though Hannibal could see that his hands were shaking. Will didn't like to be bound, but he would have to get used to it.

Hannibal enjoyed seeing his boy bound and helpless, unable to stop whatever was going to be done to him. Knowing that Will couldn't escape only added to his pleasure.

And tonight, he intended to savor his pleasure to the fullest.

It didn't take him long to secure Will's wrists to the railing across the top of his bed; by the time he had, Will was already whimpering beneath him, his hips flexing slightly. Hannibal couldn't help but smile at that; his boy knew what was to come.

He intended to enjoy Will fully, with the silk stockings as an added little fillip. He had the feeling that they would both enjoy the new sensations.

Slowly, he let his hands move down Will's body, over his shoulders, down his chest, fingertips tweaking at his sensitive nipples, lower still to trace circles around his navel.

Will was already hard, his body reacting to Hannibal's touch. One hand closed around the younger man's erection, slowly stroking him; the other moved between his legs, spreading those slender thighs, fingers stroking over his entrance.

Will squirmed and moaned, his body arching upwards. Hannibal smiled; he would be giving his young lover what he wanted and needed very soon.

He reached for the bedside table, knowing just where the lubricant was.

Within moments, he had coated two fingers and slipped them inside Will, pushing in deeply and scissoring his fingers to open the young man. Will spread his legs further, giving him better access; his hips were already rising, his body begging for more.

Oh, and he would give his lover more, Hannibal though. He would give Will all that he wanted, all that he needed -- as well as satisfying himself in the process.

After a few more moments, he let his fingers slip out of Will; he didn't want the manual stimulation to go on for too long, as Will had a tendency to come too soon if he did.

No, he would make his beautiful boy wait for his orgasm, hold back for as long as he could to prolong the pleasure for both of them. He would tease Will, make him wait -- and the subsequent climax would be all the better for the both of them.

He slid up on the bed, positioning himself at Will's entrance and looking down into that gorgeous face before snapping his hips forward and entering Will in one quick, smooth motion.

Being inside Will was bliss. Pure, heady bliss.

He had never been inside anyone before who was this tight, this welcoming. Will's body fit him like a glove, like a velvet vise holding him trapped.

No, not trapped. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with the person he wanted more than he had ever desired anything in his life. There was no one else he would rather be with, no one else who could satisfy his rising desire as Will could.

He resisted the urge to pull back and thrust again, looking down at Will, their gazes locking. He wanted to see the desire in those eyes, the need. He wanted Will to _beg_.

But not aloud. No, that would somehow break the intimacy of this moment, of this embrace. He wanted Will to beg with his eyes, to speak to him with the eloquence of that blue gaze, to let him know exactly what he needed without resorting to words.

He waited until he could see a blue spark ignite in those eyes, then blaze upwards; until he could see the pleading just under the surface.

Then, and only then, did he pull back, only to drive forward again with more force.

He could feel Will's legs move to wrap around his waist; the silken whisper of those stockings against his skin made Hannibal moan aloud. That, combined with Will's tight heat, was almost enough to send him over the edge before he was ready.

But he managed to take control of himself, looking down at Will again. Those slender thighs tightened against his sides, and Will moan his name aloud, clutching at his shoulders, his head thrown back against the pillows, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted.

Hannibal had never seen anyone look so utterly desirable in his life. He knew that this would be a night he would remember for the rest of his days.

The look on Will's face, the feel of his body, the intimacy of their bodies separated by a thin layer of silk -- it was all playing on his senses in a way that he hadn't expected.

It was a struggle to maintain his equilibrium, to thrust into Will yet again, then again. But he managed to do so, to work up a rhythm that Will answered, their bodies moving together in a sinuous coupling that moved them closer and closer to the stars.

When that wave finally broke over them, they both cried out in unison.

He could still feel the silken fabric pressing against his sides, feel the warmth of Will's smooth skin under that thin covering. It was more erotic than he'd expected it would be.

Hannibal didn't want to pull out of Will, didn't want to leave the welcoming warmth of the beautiful body that had so willingly granted him entrance. But he was softening rapidly; he slowly and carefully pulled out, then reluctantly lowered Will's legs from his waist.

He lovingly kissed the soft skin of Will's inner thigh as he began to roll one stocking down, then repeated his movements with the other leg, throwing the stocking aside.

They had served their purpose for this night -- and done it well. He was sure that he and Will would both remember how that silk had felt against their skin, how it had formed a delicate barrier between their bodies even while they had joined with each other.

Had Will found the experience as erotic as he had? They would have to discuss that later, though talking of their sexual encounters always brought a blush to his lover's cheeks.

And a stammer to his voice. A delightfully innocent stammer.

Reaching up, he untied the knots in the silken scarf that bound Will's wrists, pleased that he didn't have to cut the fabric to release his lover. Good. The scarf would live to do duty another evening, when their erotic games might become a little rougher.

Was Will ready for that? Hannibal wasn't sure, but he supposed that he would find out at some point. For now, he rather liked the point that they were at in their relationship.

There would come a day when Will was completely under his control, in every way, and that day would be a pleasant one indeed. But he had to work up to that, and he intended to enjoy every stage of their ascent towards what he saw as a perfect relationship.

There was still more to come on this night, he thought, gazing down at Will with a wolfish smile curving his lips. As soon as he could catch his breath, they would plunge in again. There was still more to enjoy, more to discover, more to share.

He intended to use Will's body mercilessly tonight, to tire the young man out until Will slumbered in his arms as the sun came up to herald a new day.

Thus far, the night ws progressing exactly as Hannibal wanted it to. And he certainly had plenty of other ideas for the hours to come -- ideas that he didn't doubt he and Will would enjoy to the fullest, once they had both recovered from this last infusion of pleasure.


	5. Lifted To the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is sure that there's still much more to come in this glorious night with Hannibal.

Will moaned as Hannibal's lips laved over one sensitive nipple, then the other.

After what they'd just done, he wanted to simply lie here and _feel_ , to let his body come down from the clouds he had floated to. But Hannibal was insistent that they plunge right into the next pleasurable interlude, barely giving him time to enjoy the last.

He didn't doubt that Hannibal would insist on more tonight; he didn't mind that, but he wanted a little time to recuperate from what they had already done.

Hannibal didn't seem inclined to give him that time. He was a little surprised by that; after all, Hannibal _was_ the older of the two of them, and Will would have thought that _he_ would be the one needing more time to lie back and savor.

But then, Hannibal wasn't like anyone he'd ever known.

He had known from the first time they'd met that Hannibal wasn't like anyone else, and their time together as lovers had only proven that.

Hannibal had taken everything he'd ever thought would be true about making love, about being intimate, and turned it upside down. They had surpassed every fantasy he'd ever had, and the two of them had only been together for a relatively short while.

All that they'd already done would probably be eclipsed in the future by even more, and he would be taken to the clouds more times than he could remember.

It was incredible that one person could so completely encompass of all of his fantasies, anticipate all of his needs, and be everything that Will wanted him to be.

But indeed, that was what Hannibal did for him. He seemed to be able to recognize all of Will's needs and desires even before Will knew them himself, to devise new ways of taking him to the stars every time they had sex, ways that Will never would have thought of.

Hannibal was all that he'd ever wanted, and much more besides. He wanted this relationship to last forever, to never fade and never die.

Who knew? Maybe he would get lucky and that would happen.

There was a sharp flash of pain through his body, making Will's back arch off the bed as he cried out his lover's name. He opened his eyes and looked down, surprised to see that Hannibal had affixed a small silver clamp to one nipple.

As he watched, his boyfriend's mouth moved to his other nipple, licking and sucking gently, before he did the same thing there, causing another quicksilver flash.

It seemed that their erotic games for the night were far from over, Will thought, his heart rate quickening. It looked as though Hannibal was going to push his limits even further, limits that he didn't know the boundaries of. Well, he was ready for that.

Oh yes, he would definitely be lifted to the clouds more than once tonight


	6. Stoke the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal intends to make the fires hidden within Will burn higher than they ever have before.

Ah, there was so much fire hidden within Will Graham.

It was one of the things he loved most about this young man, Hannibal told himself as he looked down at Will, taking in the glazed eyes, the flushed cheeks, the tousled curls, the sinfully pink lips that were still slightly swollen from his kisses.

He had seen that fire so many times, seen it unleashed, felt the flames of passion swirling all around him. He knew just what kind of fire Will kept banked inside.

And no one had ever seen that fire but himself, Hannibal thought with a satisfied smile. Will had never let any other person have a clue as to just what sort of passions stirred within him; no one else had ever guessed that he had such an excess of desire.

Or perhaps that desire was only meant for one person to see.

He hoped that was the case. He didn't want anyone else to know what fires Will kept hidden inside; this young man's passion was his, and his alone.

He wanted to unleash that fire tonight, to let it pour out over him. He wanted to bring out all of Will's latent passion, to surround himself with it. He wanted to drown himself in that passion, and pour his own desire into Will, to heighten the flames for both of them.

Hannibal knew just how to achieve what he wanted, just how to have Will writhing with need beneath him. Tonight wouldn't be the first time he'd done so, and it would be far from the last. He would stoke the fires again many, many times.

He wanted to spend the rest of their lives doing so. He only hoped that he could, that he would be given the chance to discover everything about Will.

There was so much to discover, so much to learn.

Will was an never-ending, exciting possibility. Hannibal had the feeling that no matter how deep he might dig into Will's psyche, there would always be more to discover -- both mentally and physically. Will excited him in a way that no one else ever had, or ever could.

Yes, he would stoke the fire tonight, have it blazing around him, and then leap into those flames, douse himself in their heat.

It would only take one touch to have Will writhing under him, begging for what only Hannibal could give him. And he intended to give his young love just what he wanted, Hannibal though with an inward smile. All that he wanted, and more.

Oh yes, that fire would be stoked until it blazed higher and hotter than ever before.


	7. A Slave To Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hannibal, Will is not only his lover, but a slave to his needs and desires.

"Don't move, Will," Hannibal ordered, his voice sharp. "You aren't allowed to move until I say that you can do so. Stay still."

Ah, yes, this was how he wanted his boy.

Will was on his knees, hands bound behind his back; his head was bowed, forehead resting against the pillow. The gag in his mouth kept any words back; his body trembled slightly, as though he was waiting impatiently for Hannibal's touch.

He knew exactly what he intended to do to Will, and the reaction he wanted to get. Though if he was gifted with a different response, he wouldn't mind that, either.

Will was unpredictable in bed at times, and this was one of those times when Hannibal wasn't quite sure what to expect. Trying something new and different was always interesting, especially since he could never predict just how Will would react.

It was one of the most interesting things about having Will Graham as a lover, he thought with a smile. Not quite being able to read him fully.

He was going to push Will's limits, his boundaries. Will knew that, and had agreed to it. This was what he had been born for, after all, as Hannibal liked to remind him. He had always been intended for Hannibal. To his his lover, his slave, his possession.

Oh yes, he firmly believed that.

He would make sure that Will believed it, too. He would bring Will under his control in every way, no matter how long that goal might take to achieve.

Will Graham would belong to him in every sense of the word, not only physically, by emotionally as well. He was already well on the way to being under Hannibal's control; just the fact that he was allowing Hannibal to do this was proof of that fact.

He would make sure that Will enjoyed this night. That they _both_ enjoyed it, and took something away from it that was more than mere physical pleasure.

His boy would be even more his possession after this night was over.

Hannibal lowered himself onto the bed, smiling as Will shuddered. He reached out a hand to run his fingers down the curve of Will's spine, whispering to him.

"This will not be what you think, my lovely one," he murmured, resting both hands on Will's hips. "It will be pleasurable for both of us, and you'll eventually get what you want. But you must hold yourself back, Will. You cannot come until I say that you can."

He waited until he saw the barely perceptible nod of Will's head that told him the young man understood what he had said, and that he agreed to it.

Of course, he would agree. He had no idea what was to come, but Will wouldn't say no to anything Hannibal asked of him, even when he might be half-afraid of what was going to happen. Will was giving himself over of his own free will; he knew what he was doing.

He had gone into this with those beautiful blue eyes wide open; he had no illusions as to how Hannibal saw him, or what he was.

A lover, yes -- but a slave to Hannibal's desires as well.

Hannibal bowed his head, letting his breath fan out over Will's back, his hands moving lower to spread the young man's thighs wider apart.

Will swayed a little, but kept his balance. Hannibal smiled at the shudder that went through Will's slender body; he wasn't going to keep his young lover guessing for long as to what he intended. And he knew that Will would enjoy it.

His hands moved to Will's buttocks, spreading him, parting him. And his head lowered again, his tongue flicking out to lick down the cleft.

He almost laughed when Will yelped; he knew that his boy hadn't expected to feel anything like _that_. This was something new that he hadn't tried with Will yet.

Hannibal licked down the cleft of Will's ass again, this time letting his tongue swirl lightly over the young man's entrance. He could feel Will's muscles tighten in response; he was already breathing hard, drawing first one deep breath, then another.

Oh, Will would be breathing much harder after he was done, Hannibal thought with an inward smile. He'd be gasping for breath, drawing in great lungfuls of air.

With that thought, he spread Will further, licking at him with more urgency.

He didn't want Will to come, not yet -- but he wanted the young man to be on the verge of coming, to tease him until the need for release was almost unbearable.

He could hear Will's breathing becoming ragged, feel those muscles tense under his hands. He knew that Will was going to have a hard time holding himself back; he would have to work at it, which was what Hannibal wanted.

He wanted to be in complete control of Will's orgasm, telling him when he could let himself go; he wanted this gorgeous man completely under his control.

That wouldn't take much, he told himself. Will already _wanted_ to give himself over; he simply didn't trust himself to be able to follow through on his own. So he had given Hannibal the reins of control -- and he knew exactly how to handle those reins.

He licked down Will's cleft again, licking him open -- then, without any sort of warning, he drove his tongue inside the man trembling under him.

Will cried out behind his gag, the word sounding suspiciously like Hannibal's name.

Ah, yes, that was what he wanted to hear, he thought as he drove his tongue into Will more deeply. He not only wanted, but _needed_ to hear that cry of pleasure.

Not just pleasure, but submission. That sound told him that Will was surrendering himself, that the young man beneath him was his, completely his. His to take, his to satisfy, his to do with as he pleased. His to claim, his to _own_.

Will Graham _belonged_ to him, in a way that no one else ever could. Will was seared into his soul, imprinted on his life, merged irrevocably with him.

Just as he would merge them physically once this was done.

Another thrust of his tongue, then another. Will trembled under him, his body shaking; Hannibal knew that the younger man desperately wanted to come, even _needed_ to, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. It wasn't time yet.

Of course, there was always the chance that Will couldn't hold back, this his body would betray him and find its release far too soon.

If that happened, then Will would have to be punished, whether he'd deliberately let himself go or not. There had been a line drawn, a command issued. If Will disobeyed, willfully or not, then punishment would be meted out, and he would have to take it.

After a few moments, he drew back, merely licking Will instead of thrusting his tongue inside the younger man. Will moaned again, a husky sound from the back of his throat.

Hannibal smiled at the sound; he hadn't told Will that he couldn't moan, so he wouldn't be punished for making that particular sound. He rather liked it, liked hearing Will vocalize his pleasure, knowing that _he_ had been the cause of it.

And there would be more moaning within the next few minutes.

Oh yes, more moans, and more pleasure. He would finally let Will seek his release -- after he had achieved his own, of course.

Lifting Will's hips slightly, he smiled in satisfaction at the slight grunt that came from the other man's throat. Will had obeyed him; though it couldn't have been easy for him to hold back, he hadn't come yet. He was being a _very_ good boy.

Though he didn't expect Will to hold back for much longer, he thought as he closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward, into the welcoming heat of Will's body.


End file.
